


Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beautiful Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Emotional Sex, Forbidden Love, Head Auror Ron Weasley, Healer Draco Malfoy, Love Triangles, M/M, Rimming, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His silver orbs bore into mine as we stayed like that for a long time. It was Ron's shout from the living room for dinner, that knocked some sense into me and I'd straightened out of his arms. I'd thanked him and resumed cooking, trying to calm my heartbeat.Then on I saw him in a different light....





	1. Chapter 1

We reek of sex and sweat as he vigorously thrusts into me and hits my prostate every time. I can't take it anymore, I am losing my mind and soul to him. I feel my long lost magic stir somewhere near my navel and the warmth spreads up to my chest.

I come with a deafening scream, my walls clench tightly around his shaft as he thrusts a few more times before a gush of warm liquid floods my insides.

_Oh, Harry._

_My beautiful Harry..._

_***********_

After the war, I lost my powers. Everyone kept telling me it would be fine. But I knew it wouldn't be. How would it be?

The only thing that's stayed with me all those years, under the stairs, all through my school years, through sorrow and happiness, through my first love and heartbreak, through my first and last adventure, It was the best thing I ever had...

Until it wasn't.

When the green flash of the killing curse hit me straight in the chest, and Voldemort's last Horcrux died, sure, he perished. but my magic was gone too.

 

.

.

Things changed.  Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish her eighth year, where she kindled a romance with Ginny.

Ron joined the Aurors and bought an apartment with me. He was the closest thing I had to magic. His magic had soared and engulfed me. It felt me feeling high and empty at the same time. Within a few months, he asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend. and I said yes. 

.

.

.

Things were good. I was in love. I had a muggle job, as a chef, at a nearby restaurant. Though I had enough wealth that would last me a lifetime or two in my Black and Potter vaults, My job kept me busy and my mind from wandering.And I loved it too. Cooking is the only thing I honestly enjoy anymore. And I can only thank Aunt Petunia for it.

Until one day, I received a fire call from St. Mungos stating that Ron had been seriously injured.

I remember dropping the cake I was icing. I'd rushed to Mungos to find Ron lying unconscious on his bed. His head and shoulder were covered in bandages. Never in my seven-year relationship with him had I seen him in such a pitiful state.He had been poisoned and hexed quite terribly. He was as pale as the sky, bags underneath his eyes, but somehow he looked at ease.

The Weasleys came rushing with Hermione and I'd been pulled into Molly's warm embrace as I'd cried helplessly.

He was discharged a week later but was put to bedrest. He'd leave me for months together for his missions and I was more than happy to have him alone for some time though I felt dissolute.

A few weeks later, as his health worsened and Mungos had appointed a personal healer for Ron.

Turned out, It was _Malfoy._

_._

_._

That day when he visited us and checked Ron, he'd suggested few potions and said he'd personally brew them.

He was a regular visitor from then onwards. I often found him at home, when I returned from work. He would play wizarding chess with Ron, who obviously always won. We'd sometimes have firewhiskey and dinner together.

On one such occasion, as I prepared dinner for us, he sauntered into the kitchen. I'd jumped suddenly and had landed in his arms. His silver orbs bore into mine as we stayed like that for a long time. It was Ron's shout from the living room for dinner, that knocked some sense into me and I'd straightened out of his arms. I'd thanked him and resumed cooking, trying to calm my heartbeat.

Then on I saw him in a different light. I would notice his movements, the muscles in his back under his green robes, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and the way his lips would curl into a smirk when he'd have a witty comeback. 

 

.

.

A few days after the incident, Ron asked me if I could inform Draco that his potions stock had exhausted and If he could brew a new batch again.

I stepped into his house from the floo. ( he left the floo open for me and Ron, in case of emergencies.)

"Draco?" I called.

"down here, basement," he replied.

I walked in the direction of his voice, he lived in Grimmauld place now. He often complained of how he hated staying at the Manor alone after his Mother's death, said it brought back unwanted memories, Since we couldn't offer him to stay with us, I had recently asked him, if he would like to live at his ancestral home and he readily obliged.The place had been remodeled and looked better than ever.

I knocked the door of the basement and received a "come in."

And inside was Draco, in a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose tank top, hunched over a cauldron.

I could not stop myself from staring at his muscles, the way they flexed while he stirred, a slight amount of sweat on them...I felt something tingle inside me, I haven't felt it in years. 

And I knew, it was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Comments and Kudos and being straightforward about it...  
> *runs away and hides.*


	2. Chapter 2

"Um..hi harry," said Draco turning around to look at me." what brings you here?"

"Ron wanted to ask if you could brew him a new batch," I Replied.

"Oh right... I am actually brewing it. I figured the previous batch would be over soon.."

He began chopping lacewings, his long pale fingers wrapped around the knife... I started to wonder how it would feel to have them in my hair, them stroking my torso, sliding up my shirt, pinching my nipples... wrapped _around me, in me_...

_Merlin._

And it was answered with a jolt of pleasure that went up my spine.

I could not stop my legs from moving towards him like they had their own mind.I reached out and touched his shoulder and he shuddered at my touch.But I did not remove my hand.

" _Harry..._ " He said in a breathy voice.

I moved my hand down his shoulder, his forearm and finally reached his hands.

He dropped the knife.

My other hand curled up against his stomach and I brushed my cheek against the top of his spine.He cast a stasis charm on the potion and turned towards me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

" _I don't know,_ " I answered honestly. " _Do you?_ "

He apparated us, to what seemed like his bedroom.

" _No_."

He lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine.I gasped and we kissed.

 

It was all tongue and teeth, our hands kept wandering on each other's bodies, His tank top rode up as I clutched it.

We parted and he looked at me straight in the eye. I nodded.

 

.

.

His lubed fingers breached my entrance, lips dutifully sucked on my nipples.

"Please.."I moaned as he managed to slide in three fingers in me.

"Please what? Fuck you? Make you scream my name?"

"Nnngh...Yes.."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to see you like that. While you made dinner, while you drank wine, Ah..those sinful lips of yours..."

"Mmm.."

"Remember that time when you and your boyfriend made out... I could hear you from the living room you know..I saw you kissing him.. and you know how it made me feel?" he asked as he removed his fingers.

"Like this. _Hard_. " He pushed his cock into my heat and I moaned.

"Acting so coy, you wanted me didn't you? Always looking at me...I know what it means."

"Mmm yes, so long."

He hit my prostate with every thrust and I clenched around him as I came.I was sure I would pass out...It felt like _magic._

He thrust in, less than a dozen times as was coming too. He wetly kissed every part of my body...

"You are so beautiful." He said as he cuddled up against me and kissed my neck. "So pure.."

_I felt filthy._

 


End file.
